


Gardening for Kinneys

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: 25fluffyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's all about curb appeal," he explains to Brian patiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening for Kinneys

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's 25FluffyFics community.  
> Prompt 19: Flowers

The first thing Justin wants to do when spring arrives is add some colour to the front of the house.

"It's all about curb appeal," he explains to Brian patiently.

"You're watching far too many renovation shows now that you've moved back home," Brian says. "Go pick up a paintbrush or something."

"I have three canvases ready to go," Justin says, "which you well know. And the show isn't until next month. I want to work on the house."

"Fine," Brian says. "But I'm staying out of it. If you want to crawl around in the muck and get your hands dirty, I'm not stopping you."

"Well." Justin makes a face. "I don't actually want to crawl around in the muck and get my hands dirty. That's gross." He lays his hands on Brian's chest and looks up at him imploringly. "I want to hire someone to get mucky and dirty for us."

* * *

"Everything's coming together nicely," Justin says three weeks later. He's dragged Brian out of his home office -- where he shouldn't be working on a Saturday morning anyway -- to make him take a look at the laying of the flowerbeds on the front lawn. Three or four of the hired landscapers are scurrying about the broad expanse of grass, lugging wheelbarrows filled with topsoil and crates of brightly coloured flowers.

"It's gorgeous," Brian says blandly. "Can I go back to work now?"

"We were planning," Justin says, "to put hyacinths in a border along the driveway, but now I'm thinking maybe we should go with the tulips. What do you think?"

"I think that I don't give a fuck."

"Brian."

"Justin," Brian mocks. He waits, watching one of the overall-clad workers clutching a box of large yellow flowers until he passes them, then turns to Justin. "Do whatever the fuck--"

"Oh my god," Justin says. "You're fucking the gardener."

"No," Brian says quickly.

"I saw that look," Justin says. "You are totally fucking the gardener."

"No," Brian repeats. "_Fucking_ would imply either a fuck that is happening currently, which is clearly not possible, or multiple instances of a fuck. I am definitely not fucking the gardener."

Justin waits.

"I _fucked_ the gardener."

"I can't believe you."

Brian presses his lips together. "It's shameless, I know. Exploiting the help."

"Have you thought about what he could say to his boss?"

"That I've got the biggest cock he's ever seen?" Brian suggests. "That I made the earth move? That all other men are now inadequate when compared to my--"

"Get over yourself," Justin laughs.

"It's difficult," Brian says, "when I'm so fabulous."

Justin crosses his arms and squints into the sun, watching as the gardener bends over a bed of gardenias.

"He _is_ hot," he muses. He looks at Brian speculatively. "How was he?"

Brian nudges Justin's shoulder. "I've had better."

"Obviously," Justin says, nudging him back.

"Not the best coordination," Brian says, turning his attention again to the brunet with the flowers. "But very enthusiastic."

"Hmm."

Brian looks at Justin and raises a brow. "Thinking of taking a test drive?"

"It only seems fair," Justin says. "He's put in a lot of extra work. I have to know how much his bonus should be."

"Uh huh."

Justin wiggles his eyebrows. "Catch you later."

He takes a step away before Brian reaches out to grab Justin's hand to tug him back against his chest. "Hey," he says. "No names or numbers exchanged."

Justin rolls his eyes. "He's the _gardener_. His name is Julio Sanchez and his work number is--"

"You know what I mean."

Justin pats Brian's chest gently. "I know." He kisses Brian quickly, then grins. "I'll meet you in the bedroom in forty-five minutes. We'll compare notes."

And Brian smiles. "I think I like gardening."


End file.
